Afghanistan
by wolfsarecoolerthanvamps
Summary: Gale, Katniss's brother, is stationed in Afghanistan. When he gets sent on a mission he meets Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, and more guys that just wanna get home. What will happen when one of Gale and Peeta return home for leave and Katniss falls in love with Peeta but he goes back to Afghanistan in two weeks? Summary sucks, there's a better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

Gales POV

My names Gale Hawthorne and I'm a Private First Class in the United States of America's Army. I'm currently in hell.

Katniss POV

"Mom!?" "Yeah Kat?" "Gales on the phone and he want's to talk to you! It sounds important!" My mom runs over and grabs the phone, tears of joy streaming down her face. My brother, Gale, has been stationed in Arizona for 6 months as a Private First Class in the United States Army.

Days after 911, Gale wen't to the nearest recruiting station to enlist. It's been my mom, Gale, me, and our younger sister Prim for as long as we can remember so when Gale wen't to enlist, it broke us all. I've never seen my older brother look more determined though then he did signing those papers.

A month after he signed, they sent him to Boot Camp for 9 weeks. This was the first time Gale would be away from us, but we knew that it would only get harder. After 9 weeks of Boot Camp Gale came back looking like a rock. He's always had muscles from working on the farm, but when he came back from PT his muscles looked more defined. More like rock.

Gale got stationed in Arizona about a month after he came back from PT and has been stationed there ever since.

While Prim and I are playing tag outside, I notice mom drop to the floor. I run inside and see her crying on her hands and knees, the phone hung up beside her. I get on the floor with her and gather her in my arms. "Mom?! What's wrong?!" "Gale." she says. "He's getting sent to Iraq."

I swear my heart stopped. I pull her off the floor and look in her eyes. "Mom, Gale can do this. He'll be okay. He's strong, fast, and brave. He'll come home." Mom closes her eyes and goes to rest on the couch.

Gale called again 3 days later and said that he'd be leaving next week with a couple of other troops to form a special team to do special operations. They may have gotten a lead on someone important and someone had to go investigate it. That someone had to be my brother and their team.

Authors Note

So this is kind of like a longed summary. What do you guys think? Would it be cool to write a story like this. This story came from when I was watching something on the history channel yesterday about Vietnam. The idea automatically came to me and I wanted to do a story like this. I have a ton of ideas, and all your favorite characters from the trilogy will be in it. :) I'm excited. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

*Also if you a fan of Divergent, check out my new story called Life In Dauntless. It's about Tris being in the most notorious street gang in Chicago. But what happens she she meets a guy that happens to be in the Prodigy's? Her enemy gang? Only time will tell.

-K


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

The War on Terror had just picked up. It seems like every day you'd see the news where some of our troops we're being killed, I prayed that my brother wouldn't be one of them. I've been trying to keep going with life here on the farm like nothings happened, trying to ignore the fact that my big brother is going into hell in three days.

Let me tell you about Gale and I's relationship. We're not blood related by any means, but we look so much like people believe we are. When he was 6, his parents along with his brothers were on there way home from the store, Gale stayed with us because we we're in a heated game of hide-and-go-seek. On their way back they we're hit head on by a drunk driver killing all of them. A week after the accident my parents adopted Gale, he had always felt like family anyway so it felt right. Even though Gale was only 6, he acted like a man; he stepped up and helped my father around the house and did everything he could to keep us well off. Two years after that is when I lost my father. I was a daddy's girl 100% getting my looks and my attitude from him. Everyone loved my dad, he could walk into a room and make everyone smile immediately. We started noticing my dad getting weaker May of when we lost him. His eyes we're sunken in, he was losing weight, he got tired easily, we knew something was wrong. We took him to the doctor and after tests they diagnosed him with Stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer, with a month prognosis. My dad died in June.

Gales POV

"You know Catnip, if it wasn't for war this place would be beautiful." "I believe it Gale, I love all the little huts on the streets, and the colors in the quilts." For some reason Katniss was in Afghanistan with me and we we're walking along one of the merchant streets. Kids we're laughing and playing ball, Catnip was eating some kind of ice-cream that she made me buy for her, and for one moment I wasn't in hell. We stopped in front of a sign that says "يخشى أحدا إلا الله نفسه." which is Arabic for "Fear none but God himself" to take a picture. Kat was wearing her usually pair of blue jeans with a brown tank top with her head in that messy braid, while I was looking pristine and sharp in my uniform; but I wouldn't have it any other way. There's a guy walking by who knew a little english and offered to take our picture. We continue walking and I get an eerie feeling. Suddenly there's no one around but a little boy walking towards us. Katniss runs to him to pick him up right before he opens his hand and the grenade goes off.

I jolt awake with sweat covering me. That's the second time I've had that dream and it's making me more weary. Looking at the clock beside me, I realize that it's almost time to get up anyway so I grab my stuff to go shower.

After the shower I shave and actually brush my hair because todays the day I'll be meeting the other boys that are going with me on our mission. There are five of them other than me and besides that I don't know anything.

I go to the breakfast hall to grab a apple real quick and head to the commanders office so I meet my team. Our commander is a jolly old guy that goes by the name Heavensbee. I'm admiring a picture in his office when the door closes behind me. A blond haired, blue eyed boy comes up to me and shakes my hand. "Peeta Mellark, you must be one of the other boys on the mission." "I'm Gale Hawthorne, pleased to meet you." I figure out right away that me and this guy are going to be real good friends.

While me and Peeta are sitting there talking, the rest of our guys walk in. There's Finnick Odair who I'm going to call Golden Boy because he looks like he could be a model. He's probably some sort of sex god wherever he comes from. There's Cinna who is about 26, and he has a baby on the way with his wife Portia. Haymitch who's in his mid 40's but he acts as young as ever. Last but not least, Cato is the beefiest one out of all of us and he's the same age as Peeta and I.

After short introductions, Commander comes in and and we take a seat. "You boy's are top of the line, and that's why I requested you to be on this team. You will be shipped off to the desert a day after tomorrow. You'll get the details of your mission then. Call your families, only the Lord knows when you'll be able to talk to them again. I expect to see all of you back here at the end of the mission. And boy's don't forget, wear sunscreen. The deserts a bitch."

I walk the boys back to my bunk where they'll be staying before we're shipped off. The only personal items that I have are my suitcase, and my two pictures. The picture I keep in my suitcase is of my family before the accident. On my dresser there's a picture of Katniss, Prim, and I on my birthday last year. I'm wearing a party hat that Prim had insisted I put on, with Prim high on my shoulders. Katniss is by my side with one of those rare smiles that only I can get out of her. It's my favorite picture.

I tell the boy's that they can put whatever they want in the room, that it's theirs now too. Peeta takes the bunk beside mine, and starts examining the picture which causes all of the boy's to stop and take a look. "Damn son, that's one looker you got there.", Haymitch said. Yeah, I say; she's got a hell of an attitude on her too."You mean that's your girlfriend?" Peeta said. "What! No! Wait, wait, wait! That's my sister." I say laughing. I look over at Peeta and I swear I see a breath leave his mouth. I'm going to have to ask him about that later.

Light's go out before we can talk about anything else, and all of us know not to waste any sleep time. Sleep drifts us away.

Authors Note-

It's been awhile :c I'm so sorry! School, and exams have been kicking my ass. I currently have 14 more days though, and when summer gets here I swear everything will be better! I brought the boys into the story xD Now, I get to work on everyone's romances which I'm excited about! I have a lot of ideas.

If you like Divergent, I'm currently writing "Life In Dauntless" which is a story where Tris is involved in a gang, when she falls in love with mysterious boy. You should go read it, I have a lot of idea's for that too.

Well right me some reviews and tell me what you think! I take criticism, just nicely! Thanks! :)

-K


End file.
